


Best Laid Plans

by wickedfetch



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedfetch/pseuds/wickedfetch
Summary: Set after the end of the game, Sara  navigates her busy life as a pathfinder, but not everything goes to plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was not something I was expecting to write, because there's a lot great of great fics out there already that I have thoroughly enjoyed reading, but then I got a cold, and a bit of downtime leads to fan fics being written.
> 
> This is super super fluffy, and I hope not too ooc, I haven't written anything for them so I'm not sure I've gotten the voices right, but hey, why the hell not?

“Pathfinder!” Someone shouted as she made her way through the dock area toward the tram.

Sara turned, smile plastered to her face and tried to listen, nodding along with whatever the tall turian was saying. It was always the same. Either they were reacting to something she had done, or they were asking her to do something for them. The thrill of being thanked had long worn off, especially now that they had Meridian, now most people were angry about how she handled this or that, and she dreaded these inevitable confrontations.

“Added to your priority list.” SAM said as the turian turned away.

“Thanks SAM.” Sara sighed, and continued to the Pathfinders headquarters hoping no one else would accost her.

She could feel the eyes on her as she sidled into the tram, and she held herself up tall despite the ache in her leg from battling kett. She hadn’t been quite fast enough, and a round had punched through her armor after her shield had fallen. That had been….she counted backwards…ten days ago? 

“Perhaps Dr T’Perro would be able to offer some assistance.” SAM chimed in, and Sara forced herself not to scowl, she had an image to maintain after all. 

Off the tram she hurried to the Pathfinder’s headquarters, smiling at both Tanns’ assistant and Cora. The others were waiting for her. Vederia motioned to a seat by her side, while the other’s shot her impatient glares. She found it difficult to focus, a presentation on the kett facilities remaining on Voeld and Eos. Tactical plans were up now, coordination between the pathfinder teams. At least they were past the stage where they needed her input, the icons blurred as her eyes lost focus. She blinked forcefully and leaned forward to focus. SAM might be able to remember all this information, but she was the one who would be presenting it to her team.  
Vederia grinned at her as the meeting broke up, and began asking eager questions about evaluating planet viability. Once this operation was complete she would be heading out to evaluate other worlds in Heleus, see if any would be a good spot for an outpost. Avitus stood the side, studying something on his omni tool, and she envied his solitude. 

“After this operation Tann says the Salarians will have chosen their new pathfinder.” Vederia said, her excitement still beyond containment.

Sara smiled in relief, a decision that wouldn’t be hers. Vederia thought it was nice that all the species were mixing together on the outposts, but she was still eager to set up the first Asari outpost. Sara wondered if she had ever been that excited about pathfinding. Maybe if it all hadn’t gone to shit the moment they arrived?  
She had no time to mull it over, SAM reminded her she had a meeting with Addison, and after that Kandros – he was coordinating APEX support for the operation. Then of course Tann had requested time with her, and a long list of tasks from short staffed scientists and those in need of assistance. 

Vederia rushed out too, while Avitus had vanished, probably on his own list of priorities. Cora joined Sara as she walked outside, and Sara gave her a few details of the operation.

“I’ll tell the others, what time do you want to meet on the Tempest?” She asked, always the perfect second. Vederia glanced at her in jealousy, still struggling to earn the respect of her team, but then she didn’t know Cora. Being second was more about being perfect and less about helping Sara, plus now that Scott was awake the two of them had been circling each other. What would things have looked like if Scott had been pathfinder and she’d been in the coma? 

He’d always been more confident, better with people, at leading. He probably wouldn’t have made the same mistakes she had.

“He would have made his own.” SAM said, “logic dictates that no one can make the right decision every time.”

Sara shook herself, and climbed the stairs to Addison’s office. Dealing with Addison always set her teeth on edge, and it didn’t help that the woman preferred to do everything in public. She hoped it wasn’t going to be yet another dressing down. Addison wasn’t pleased with the latest reports from Elaaden and Voeld. It was a shame they couldn’t clone Bradley. Eos had the roughest go, and yet Bradley was always there with a helping hand and a can do attitude. 

Morda was difficult to deal with, yes, and Voeld was cold, yes, but fuck, it was their job wasn’t it? She was doing hers, why couldn’t they just do theirs? The meeting was long, Addison was abrasive. Sara had set up four outposts, brought back the Krogan, the exiles, and forged an alliance with the Angara, and still Addison was unimpressed.

“Tate was nervous about bringing this to me.” Addison said, her tone snide as they moved to the last outpost.

“But it seems a few of the volunteers have gone to the port, and come back with their pockets empty and their veins full of oblivion. Do you—“ Addison started.

Sara rubbed her temple, “that’s my bad. The collective has been hunting down the clinics where oblivion is made, but they haven’t had much luck so far.”

“According to your boyfriend.” Addison said, distrust written on her face, “it’s a criminal enterprise, and criminal enterprises have to make money from something, oblivion would be the natural choice.”

“The collective was looking for that asari before I showed up, trying to shut her down. Oblivion isn’t like most drugs Addison, it’s obscenely addictive and deadly. I was the one who let her get away, she tricked me.”

“She’s not the only one.” Addison said with a sniff, ignoring the increasing crop yields, the slow return of actual government to Kadara and the stability that came with it. The port was no longer balanced on a knife’s edge, and many exiles were eager to be repatriated. The collective still battled out in the badlands with the outcasts, but with new legal opportunities and Lexi’s treatment for stasis sickness the crime rate continued to fall.

“Sounds like Tate needs to either control his volunteers better, or learn to give them personal lee way while they’re off the clock.” 

Addison’s lips thinned, and Sara sighed, “I can have SAM add removing oblivion from Kadar port to my list.”

“Good. The last thing we want is a drug addiction epidemic spreading to other worlds.” Addison said.

The rest of the day she spent running between scientists, Tann and Kandros. Scott invited her for a beer, but she ended up cancelling, too tired for anything more than sleep. Tomorrow she would wake up on Eos, the operation was already queued up, and SAM was forever telling her to rest and take care of her body. Well, tonight she was listening, and instead of poisoning her system with alcohol she was going to get a few extra hours of sleep.

 

The operation went without a hitch. Textbook. The next generation of pathfinders would use it in their training vids. Vederia and Avitus might be new at pathfinding, and their teams might not be as solid as hers, but they achieved all their objectives and swept the Kett of Eos for good. After a few exultant hurrahs, the teams rushed to their ships, on to Voeld.

After Eos Voeld felt colder than usual, and Sara had a difficult time suppressing her shivers. 

“Temperatures are within normal range.” SAM said, then highlighted a straggling Kett for her. Sara tried to clip him with her sniper rifle, but the gun wasn’t quite steady enough in her hands and she missed. Charging after him she used her sword, and dropped the body onto the ice.

“Sara, I’m reading a—“ SAM started to say as the ground swam under her. Her feet felt unsteady and her vision blanked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, nothing terrible has happened, I promised you fluff and fluff you will have :)


	2. Chapter 2

Reyes was angry. The long-distance was difficult, for both of them. Time together was few and far between, and Tate was forever trying to bypass the Collective for Initiative help. The man forwarded every difficulty and problem to Addison, pleading for a pathfinder’s help. As much as Reyes wanted Sara on Kadara with him, these were his problems to solve. He’d promised her, promised her that she didn’t have to worry about Kadara. He wasn’t going to fail her. One of his operatives was closing in on oblivion, and from the reports it looked like they would finally be able to sweep the drug off Kadara for good. Not that it wouldn’t be a lucrative market, but he’d seen what oblivion did to its users, and he knew how Sara felt about it, especially since that asari had tricked her. 

Sara had sent him a quick email. She was going to be on Eos tomorrow, removing the last vestiges of Kett and then off to Voeld to do the same. The email was sent on their heavily encrypted channel, but it was short. Usually Sara included tidbits about her day, what she was thinking, her annoyance that Scott still didn’t have a clue how Cora felt about him. She’d had a meeting with the other pathfinders too, but that was all she noted, no quips about Vederia somehow being younger than herself despite nearing 200 to Sara’s 22. She was overworked, dashing around the cluster, fixing problems. 

He wanted to visit Tate in person, throttle the man, and tell him to bring his problems to the local government. Wasn’t that how things worked on Elaaden? Of course the only reason Reyes knew that was because of his status as Charlatan, and he couldn’t blow his identity to someone as petty as Tate. It was bad enough that Sara’s entire team, Addison, and Tann were in on it. The team was alright, Liam was young enough to let it slip while drunk, but that was a small worry. Addison and Tann though, they would use it to their advantage. He’d already gotten an inkling they were using it strong-arm Sara into doing ever more work for the Initiative, and he didn’t want to make it worse. 

Keema at least was solid, and they were making steady progress away from Sloan’s thuggery toward real government. The Angara had interesting ideas about justice and the rule of law, but they were making progress. His email pinged, a customer inquiring if he could obtain such and such. Smuggling paid the bills and kept him independent of both Keema and the collective, but Sara’s short email plagued his mind as he set up the meet.

 

The contact was looking for goods Reyes already had in storage, but he strung him along, wrangling every last piece of intel and credits from him that he could before closing the deal. Under promising and over delivering was how he’d managed to keep under Sloan’s radar and it was how he was keeping under the Initiative’s. Kandros was working to turn the militia back into a proper security force, but he would be occupied for the next two days with the Kett operation. Perfect time to make a run for the Nexus.

His VI had a list of requested goods, and he added a few bits to it as well for Keema, and for Sara, before leaving the port. Flying out of the port and into space was the best part of the job. Even when the Nexus had sent its pilots out into the Scourge in a desperate search for resources that many never returned from he’d marveled at the new stars, the way the Scourge twisted into space, and the approach to new planets. He’d never tired of it, and now, flying under his own direction he watched the black hole the Angara called the Fisher’s Lure slide away. 

He wondered if Sara felt the same, if she watched the stars and planets as her pilot danced them through the stars, and he wondered what it would be like to have her seated next to him. There might still be a few places she hadn’t yet seen, and he wanted to watch her face light up in discovery. Damn he missed her. Keeping busy wasn’t just necessary for success, it kept him from falling into melancholy, from wondering about them. She said she wanted him, she enjoyed the time they had together, but there was so little of it.

Things would slow down eventually, it wouldn’t be like this forever, for either of them. Turning to enjoy the view from the other side he was startled when SAM’s voice burst into the cockpit.

“Say again?” He couldn’t have heard that right.

“Ryder has collapsed. They’re bringing her to the Nexus.”

“What happened? The operation?” Had she been shot? His heart constricted, but long practice remaining calm at the controls grounded him.

“No. Dr T’Perro traced it back to an infected wound from a small altercation twelve days ago.”

“How the fuck did that happen?” Reyes demanded. Wasn’t Dr T’Perro checking up on her after every battle? Especially one where she was shot? Fuck. Sara had played it off as a graze to him, had she avoided the doctor, taken care of it herself? Of course she had. The doc liked to psychoanalyze Sara whenever she had the chance, and Sara didn’t give her chances if she could avoid it. Fuck. The shuttle was shaking, and he let go of the controls. 

“Weren’t you monitoring her?” Reyes demanded.

“She was fine.” SAM said, sounding confused. Could a disembodied voice sound confused?

“Doesn’t sound like it.” Reyes grit out.

“Dr. T’Perro said it was long term, the body had turned the stress into a new homeostasis, but that it wasn’t sustainable. The shock of the infection…the buffers in the system couldn’t protect her body.”

Shit. “How bad is it?” Reyes asked, feeling helpless, just like when he could hear her voice cracked and bleeding on Meridian and then nothing. SAM didn’t answer, but then he was contacting him on his own without Sara, so it was bad.

“She is stable, but the Tempest doesn’t have the resources…” 

Damn AI was probably afraid of losing its life, but then why call him?

“Why did you call me SAM?” Reyes asked.

“I don’t have a logical reason.” SAM replied.

“You wanted to talk to someone.” Reyes breathed out.

“It seems that way.” SAM said, “she said she was tired, on the Nexus, before Eos, and she hung back on the fight at Eos, and she was more cold than she should have been on Voeld. But, she expressed a desire to let Vederia feel success, and she was a bit melancholic as she watched Cora and Scott together while feeling lonely herself. I didn’t see it coming.”

Was he expected to comfort it? For its mistake?

“Worried about your avatar? Or Sara?” Reyes asked.

“You know, that’s how the others see your relationship as well. They would ask if you’re worried about your chess piece, or Sara?”

“Fair enough.” Reyes said, standing up to pace. The AI had been….an adjustment. He appreciated its ability to provide a real time unbreakable encrypted connection between he and Sara, but it was unnerving to know it was watching and experiencing everything along with them. 

“Your agitation indicates the latter.” SAM said.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence." He said drily.

“You’re welcome.” SAM said, and he was reminded that Sara said SAM’s sense of humor was a work in progress.

The cabin went silent and Reyes returned to the controls, pushing the shuttle for more speed. Usually he conserved fuel, but if Sara was going to be unconscious in the med bay on Hyperion he would be by her side.

“SAM?” He called out, wondering if the AI was still connected.

“Yes?” 

“Can you get me access to the Hyperion med bay this time?” 

Calling in favors was expensive, and he had feeling he would need them to deal with Addison and Tann in the near future.

“Yes. Sara would like that. She was upset you were not there the last time.” SAM said.

“Is it weird for you?” Reyes asked, “when she’s unconscious?”

“It feels as though a part of myself is missing, though she is a separate person, I find I miss more than the sensory and emotional information.”

They lapsed into silence again, but Reyes was sure the AI was keeping him company.

“Why not Scott?” Reyes asked, “Why not keep him company, I’m sure he sees Sara as more than the pathfinder.”

“Scott has his own SAM implant.” SAM replied.

“That must be weird, so you’re talking to yourself?”

“It startles Scott. His SAM isn’t like me, they aren’t intertwined, and Scott finds it….distressing.”

“That he’s not the pathfinder?”

“That Sara’s SAM is so different than his SAM.”

“You need a better way to distinguish yourselves.” Reyes said, “the others, they are connected to your node right? But aren’t they more like an unchanging blueprint? Vestiges of Alec’s programming?”

“I can see why she likes you.” SAM said, “those are things she’s wondered herself, but never asked. Probably worried about hurting my feelings.”

“Is that possible? Do you have feelings?”

“Yes.” SAM replied, “they are separate and distinct. Sara felt only confusion as her vision blacked, but I…I was concerned for her.”

“So this homeostasis thing. You didn’t notice?”

“No.” The sound of the voice didn’t give him much, but if he projected his own feelings on to the AI he could guess how it was feeling, even if SAM couldn’t put words to them.

“Sounds like someone needs to be looking out for Sara.”

“Yes.” SAM said after a long pause.

“She’s been working too hard for too long.” Reyes said. As tired and overworked as he was it had to be worse for her. She hadn’t chosen it, and she had no control over her list of missions and priorities, and a thousand different people to keep happy.

“Yes.” SAM sighed, flashing a list onto the HUD of the shuttle “these are all the priorities.”

“I think you need to change your definition of priorities.” Reyes said as the list scrolled, and scrolled.

“All are integral to the Initiative’s success in Heleus.” SAM said

“Bullshit.” Reyes said. There were pleas for hunting down fucking ancient Angaran relics and geophysics scans that had nothing to do with Sara.

“Sara—“ SAM started to say.

“She collapsed. Twenty two year olds don’t collapse from a graze. It was a graze right? She didn’t lie to me.”

“No. She does not lie to you.” SAM said, and warmth bloomed through his body.

“She’s overworked, burning out, if we don’t do something…”

“We?”

“That’s right. You’re going to help me SAM.”

In the silence he glanced at the time. Just over four hours to the Nexus.

“We’re going to make sure she gets the rest she needs.”


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you mean the paperwork rerouted her?” Addison shouted at Lexi.

“It’s not the doctor’s fault.” Drack growled.

“The pathfinder is missing, do you know what people will think?” Tann asked.

“She evened out en route.” Lexi said, “mostly I just wanted Doctor Carlyle’s opinion, because while I might be an expert on alien physiology, he is more familiar with humans.”

“What does that even mean?” Scott snapped, “she’s missing who cares—“

“It means Scott, that she’s okay.” Cora said, “right Lexi?”

“Yes. She responded well to the antibiotics.”

“But you can’t be sure.” Tann said with annoyance.

“Do we know where the paperwork sent her?” Addison asked the technician typing away at the terminal. He shook his head with a wince at Addison’s inevitable ire.

“It was just a case of burnout, a bit of rest was all she really needed.” Lexi said.

“She passed out!” Scott said, “she just sort of crumpled to the ground.” Cora touched his arm in comfort and he turned toward her.

Vetra leaned over the technician’s console, “that’s some high-level encryption.” She murmured, more to herself than the others.

“We need to get her back, did you notice anything? See anyone? SAM play back the security vids for this area.” Scott said moving away from Cora.

“Searching.”

“Who has access to this terminal?” Vetra asked.

“No one.”

“You didn’t take a pee break?” Drack pressed and while the technician whitened he stood his ground, “No. I’ve been here the whole time, ever since we got word the pathfinder was en route.”

“Four hours?” Vetra asked, “impressive.”

“It’s the pathfinder.” He shrugged, and began typing again, “it’s useless. I can’t—“

“Scott, your SAM might be able to find out where she’s gone.” Cora said, and Scott redirected his AI into the terminal.

“I’m sorry Ryder, but I’m unable to break through the code.” SAM said.

“Who can encrypt something even SAM can’t break?” Scott asked.

“I have an idea.” Vetra said, “Sara’s SAM”

“SAM?” Drack asked, confused, “why would SAM reroute her?”

Vetra shrugged, she had an idea, but she wasn’t going to float it, not with Tann and Addison there, “I’ll look into it.”

Scott nodded, “let us know what you find. We’ll keep at it here.”

Vetra made her way down to the docks, and as she suspected, despite greasing a few palms there was no evidence of any shuttle coming or going that could have Sara on board, which left only one option. She ducked into the Vortex, sliding deep into the corner shadows, which combined with the noise provided enough cover for a covert vidcall to the Charlatan.

Reyes popped up on her omni tool, his face too relaxed and easy.

“I assume you’re behind the pathfinder’s disappearance?” She asked.

“Who’s asking?” Reyes hedged.

“Just me.” Vetra replied, “but not for long. I won’t be the only one to figure it out.”

“Long enough.” Reyes said, all confident swagger.

“She’s not going to be to pleased when she finds out what you did.” Vetra said, “perhaps she wasn’t too pleased with you in general? Perhaps you saw this as an opportunity to keep her for yourself, as your consort on Kadara.”

Reyes frowned at her, but didn’t defend himself.

“Odd move for the Charlatan. Once Tann and Addison figure it out…they’re already looking for any excuse to lock you up for good.”

“That a threat?” Reyes asked.

“That’s a promise.” 

“Interesting. You all seem concerned now that she’s disappeared, but where the fuck were you as she was collapsing? Who was by her side? Who noticed she was struggling? You just keep piling on the shit.”

“So you’re saving the damsel in distress?”

“I’m giving her a vacation. Don’t you think she’s earned one?” 

“And if she doesn’t want a vacation?”

Reyes sighed, “I would never force her to do anything she didn’t want.”

“Just manipulate her until she thinks its her idea.”

“Fuck. What do you want from me? We settled it between us.”

“She’s just a kid.” Vetra said, “she doesn’t know how dangerous men like you are.”

“I would never hurt her.” 

“You already did.” Vetra said.

“And you hate me for it.” He said, then smiled, “glad to know she’s got at least one actual friend.”

“She’s got more than one.” Vetra replied.

“Again with the threats.” Reyes said.

“You won’t be that hard to track down Charlatan, whatever encryption you used, SAM will be able to break it.”

“SAM was the one who made it.” Reyes said.

“What? You manipulative little bastard, how the fuck did you get a hold of her SAM?”

“I called.” SAM said through the channel, “I should have realized this would worry the team, but Mr. Vidal is right. Sara needs a vacation.”

“Oh great. The two men in Sara’s life determining what she does or doesn’t get to do.”

“Men?” SAM asked and Reyes laughed, “how do you know SAM isn’t a woman Vetra?”

“Still, how are you any better than what you’re ‘saving’ her from?” Vetra asked.

“I’m not saving her from anything.” Reyes said, “you’re the one who keeps bringing that idea up. Sara needs a break, she needs to rest, and you and I both know she hates the med bay, and that being on the Hyperion isn’t really a break from what she needs a break from. Weren’t Addison and Tann and everyone else there ready to hover over her?”

“They are currently attempting to break the encryption on the terminal.” SAM reported helpfully.

“Look, Vetra. Why don’t you come along? The shuttle has plenty of room, and we can swing back and pick you up.” Reyes offered, looking sincere.

“Not going to give me a location to follow you to?” She asked.

Reyes laughed, “see, we think a lot a like, no reason for us not to be friends.”

She clicked her mandibles together, “aside you know, from the grudge you’re harboring in behalf of Sara’s hurt.”

“I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this.” Vetra sighed, “let me tell the others. I’ll come up with a good excuse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently Vetra has decided to become an important part of this little fic. She's such a sweet big sister, couldn't resist her nosing in on what Reyes and SAM are up to :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some good conversations (hopefully)

“Ahhh. Mi carida.” Reyes said as Sara blinked her eyes. It wasn’t as bright as she expected from a med bay. And it wasn’t as loud, no one hovered over her, no one crowd pushing to be by her side as she awakened.

“Feeling better?” He asked.

“Yes. Much.” She said, surprised. The last times she’d woken up in a med bay after blacking out she’d felt like shit. She began to sit up and Reyes slipped his hand under her back to help her. She frowned at needing assistance, and then realized where she was.

“Am I dreaming?” She asked, and he chuckled. 

“They decided you’d be better of resting here than on the Hyperion.” Vetra said from a corner of Reyes’s bedroom.

“They?” She asked.

“Your AI and your boyfriend.” Vetra said with a click to her mandibles.

“How?” She asked and SAM related his plan with ‘Mr. Vidal’ as he still insisted on calling Reyes.

“How long was I out for?” She asked, flexing her legs and arms before pulling the sheet off and inspecting the graze. It was healing nicely now, probably wouldn’t even leave a scar. Reyes’s omni tool chimed, and he kissed her cheek before leaving to review the message.

“About 48 hours.” Vetra said, “SAM says the infection has cleared your system.”

“I know you don’t like him.” She said as Vetra tracked Reyes’s movement out of his bedroom and into the living area.

“He hurt you once before.” Vetra said, “and he doesn’t have a great track record with women, and even SAM hasn’t been able to get his records for us.”

SAM had been able to get the records, but Sara had asked him to delete them so thoroughly no one would ever find them. 

“Vetra…” Sara sighed as the door opened and Reyes entered looking considerably lighter than before. 

“I have a treat for you, once you two are done gossiping.” He said his face open and sincere, making an effort for Vetra to see him as Sara did which warmed her heart.

“We’re not gossiping.” Vetra snorted out.

“Just warning her to stay away from me.” Reyes said, with no malice.

Vetra glared at him and he held his hands up, “gossiping with girlfriends is integral to rest and relaxation, right SAM?” he asked.

“Mr. Vidal is correct.” SAM said.

“Was that sarcasm I detect?” Sara asked

“We’ve been working on his humor.” Reyes said with a wink, before turning back to Vetra, “there’s a salon not too far from here. You could get your” he glanced at Vetra “…nails done.”

Sara tried to suppress her laugh at Vetra’s shock.

“I’d suggest a bar, but Sara’s not allowed any alcohol until SAM is sure the infection has really cleared.” He continued.

“Alcohol interacts with the antibiotics.” SAM said his voice sounding apologetic.

“I think I’d rather get my hair done.” Sara said, running her hands through it with a frown, “it’s looking awful.”

“Looks beautiful to me.” Reyes said, his voice smokey.

“You buying?” Vetra asked, feigning interest in a salon experience, and Sara was impressed with Reyes’s ability to keep a straight face, but then of course he could. She however was failing, and was glad Vetra wasn’t facing her.

“I’m afraid I do not understand what is humorous about the situation Sara.” SAM said.

Sara opened her mouth to tell him…something, but ended up covering it to keep from laughing.

“I’ll explain once they’re gone.” Reyes said in a smooth voice, his eyes dancing.

“Right well. I can’t go out like this.” Sara said, and Vetra backed away from the bed. She paused at the door waiting for Reyes to join her, but he just cocked an eye brow at her until she huffed and left them alone.

“Want SAM to record Vetra at the salon?” She laughed, and Reyes joined her.

“How are you, really Sara?” Reyes asked as the laughs subsided, taking her hand in his.

“Good actually.” She narrowed her eyes at him, “I’d think you’d kidnapped me, but Vetra is a surprise.”

“She was adamant about making sure it was what you wanted.” Reyes said, looking hesitant.

“I—“ she didn’t know what to say. She didn’t have time for this, not really, but they hadn’t spent any time together in almost a month at this point, and it was so tempting to just sink into it.

“You need a break.” He said interrupting her, “you collapsed.”

“I didn’t mean to worry you.” She said, squeezing his hand.

“Oh carida, that’s not what this is about.” He said, “don’t feel guilty for being human. Anyone would have, probably a lot sooner.”

“The Initiative, they need-“

“Their pathfinder?” He said, and she nodded with a sigh.

“I get it.” He said, “you have responsibilities, but…SAM showed me your priority list.” He shook his head, “you’ve got a team full of people, especially that turian, who want to help you. Let them help you.”

“So I can what, lounge around your apartment like a kept woman?” She asked.

“Is that what you think?” He asked, his voice soft, “that I see you that way?”

“No.” She mumbled, “but…..”

“I understand. You need to be someone. Believe me I understand.” He said with a grin, “just sometimes, it’s okay to not be. In all of this, Andromeda, the Collective ,the fucking Kett nightmare, you are what matters. Those moments when it’s just you and me, no titles, no agenda, that’s what we’re doing all this for.”

“And if things don’t get done?” She asked.

“You’re no good to anyone as a pathfinder if you burn out Sara.” He said, “I’m not asking you to stop taking care of everyone, just sometimes, let me take care of you.”

“I don’t know if I can...” She said, staring down at the sheets.

“Which is why SAM and I arranged this.” He said with a smile.

“SAM?” She asked, “You and SAM?”

“He contacted me while you were en route to the Nexus.”

“Wow.” She said, “I just. Wow.” 

“Yeah. Scared the shit out of me.”

“Great. I bet the two of you sent everyone into a panic. Do they know where I am? Who I’m with?” She asked.

Reyes shifted.

“That’s a no. Fuck. Reyes. I know you run Kadara, but you can’t just arrange things. Scott’s probably in over-drive, and poor Lexi.”

“I know. I know. I’m a shady manipulative bastard.” He said bitterly.

“I can alert the others.” SAM interjected.

“Do that SAM, tell them it was my idea.” She said as Reyes got up off the bed.

“Hey.” She called out to him, “I know you’re used to operating in the shadows.”

He glanced over at her, “is this where you ask me to stop, so your friends will approve?”

“Nope.” She said. “you might be a shady manipulative bastard, but you’re also a good man.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“I do.” She said, “I have four outposts, but I only worry about two of them.”

“Oh?” He asked feigning disinterest as he approached her.

“Blake and what's his name on Elaaden." She sighed "you and Bradley. If everyone worked as hard as you do I wouldn’t need to be kidnapped in order to take a break.”

“So you’re not mad?” He asked.

“Not….not entirely.” She said, “why, you worried about what Vetra might do to you?”

“I can handle her.” He said, “like I said, you don’t need to worry.”

“Can’t help it.” Sara said.

“I know.” He chuckled, “if you didn’t I wouldn’t have to kidnap you, but seriously Sara, you’ve got to whittle down that list of yours.”

She frowned, “SAM—“

“Needs to learn your limits.” Reyes said.

“Seriously? You’re telling me I need to improve my communication?”

Reyes laughed as he pulled her fingers to his mouth and kissed each one, “he won’t begrudge you.”

“Since when have you been such an expert on SAM?” she asked.

“We had some informative discussions over the past few hours.” He said.

“Do I even want to know?” She sighed.

“Just, he’s beginning to realize he’d got boundaries too.”

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“He doesn’t like communicating with other SAM users, and resents how everyone perceives each SAM to be carbon copies. He also doesn’t like being asked to divulge information about you, he’s not sure what he can and cannot say.”

“And you’ve been teaching him?” She asked.

“No.” he said, “he’s yours.” 

His matter of fact tone sent a surge of affection through her and she leaned awkwardly forward to hug him. Reyes twisted them both to improve the embrace and held her tight.

“You know I love you, right?” She asked, “shadows and secrets and all.”

He looked down at her, caressing her jaw, cheek and neck while he studied her with serious eyes. Sara’s tongue darted out to lick her lips and he leaned closer when someone smacked on the door.

“You coming Ryder?” Vetra asked.

“Go. Your treat will still be here when you get back.” Reyes said after a quick peck on her lips.

“Eager are we?” She asked.

“What makes you think sex is your treat?” Reyes teased.

“Not the salon and not sex?” Sara asked, mystified, which made Reyes chuckle as he shook his head, “you, mi carida, are fun to surprise.”

He watched as she slipped out of the awful medical gown she was in, his smile appreciative, before handing her a change of clothes complete with a holster for her pistol and sword. Vetra banged on the door as they lingered each other again.

“Later.” He said as she kissed him fervently.

“Keep an eye out SAM.” He said before opening the door and greeting the restive Vetra.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is a bit ridiculous, but hopefully fun too?

*So how was your little foray into the shadows SAM?* Sara asked as she watched Vetra settle into a chair, making a hesitant face as she set each foot into the tub of water. She quirked her mandibles at Sara, looking ill at ease, but Sara just smiled. 

*Informative. Mr. Vidal seems to know you better than I do.* Sara hummed in response, SAM sounded confused, and she hoped he wouldn’t ask questions about their relationship, one emotionally charged conversation was enough for today, and she just wanted to enjoy herself.

With law returning to Kadara the city had changed. The first time Reyes had brought her to his apartment this had been a brothel and a passed out man with an oblivion needle sticking out of his arm had been lolling in the alleyway.

She sank into the chair as the stylist played with her hair, asking her how she wanted it cut. Vetra had relaxed marginally, enough to be startled when her stylist offered her an array of shades to choose from. 

“Just a trim.” Sara said, her bangs were getting so long she was having to pin them back, or they’d obscure her vision. The stylist led her over to the shampoo station and Sara luxuriated in the warm water and the scalp massage, laughing internally. Who would have thought six months ago this would have been an option for entertainment on Kadara?

*Sara, I have notified the pathfinder team.* With the story they had concocted, that is, that she was alone and not on Kadara with Reyes.

*How did they take it SAM?*

*They are concerned for you perhaps Mr. Vidal is right.*

*How so?* Sara asked as the shampoo was rinsed from her hair and conditioner was applied with more scalp massage. Ohhh that felt good. She hadn’t had this since…since before leaving the Milky Way, so 600 years and then some. 

*Perhaps some of these tasks could be delegated*

*Okay, set it up*

*I….Alec didn’t provide me with…*

Oh that’s right, Dad never delegated anything

*Guess that’s just one more thing you and I will have to figure out together.* She’d been letting SAM take care of her task list on his own, not realizing he had limitations of experience.

*Perhaps Reyes would be able to offer assistance*

*Reyes now SAM?* She teased

*He does seem able to manage several ongoing concerns without the level of stress you exhibit, and you do seem much more relaxed already.*

*You sound confused SAM*

*The only other romantic connection I was able to experience…*

Right. Her parents. No wonder she was screwed up and ended up falling for a shady bastard, had she really had any hope of falling for anything else?

*Is this where you compare the difference between old love and new love again SAM?*

*It seems to be more than that. You are not your father, or Ellen and neither is Reyes. The connection is strong, but different in more ways than I expected.*

*What do you mean SAM?*

*Is every romantic relationship different?*

The conditioner had been rinsed from her hair, and Sara made her way back to the chair with her hair wrapped in a towel. Vetra was now lying fully relaxed in her chair as the stylist chatted and painted each nail…talon… on her hands. She must have finished the feet already.

*I don’t know SAM…I’ve never been in a real one before*

*Maybe I should ask Reyes?*

*Sara, your heart rate increased. Is that idea stressful for you?*

*I’m not sure I want to know what he thinks…or if…*

*I’m sure he loves you Sara *

Then why has he never said it? She wasn’t going to ask SAM. He was as clueless as she was. Super helpful with scanning relics and wires and breaking encryption and saving her life, but not as helpful when it came to relationships.

*He was considerably agitated when I contacted him, and he shows almost no physical response to the amorous approaches of others*

*Have you been spying on him while we’re away SAM?*

*Is that wrong?*

*Somehow…*

*It is isn’t it*

*You’d have to ask him if he’s okay with it SAM*

She watched as the stylist cut her hair, enjoying the small talk about who was sleeping with who and the new Angaran beauty supplies, nothing about the collective or the pathfinder.

*He says its fine*

Sara started in surprise, but the stylist didn’t notice, getting the hair dryer set up. She asked if Sara was alright without a data pad before heading off to flirt with the asari stylist on the next station.

*He really doesn’t mind if you spy on him?*

*He said from one shady bastard to another it only makes sense*

Sara tried to keep from laughing, a stupid grin plastered to her face. He was okay talking to an AI that could track his every move, an AI that she had been sure would be at the very least an issue, perhaps even a deal breaker.

*He also asked if I was acting as a go between, or just curious for my own sake*

*You’re not a go between, we have to figure out our relationship on our own*

She waited for a response, but nothing, and settled back into the chair and closed her eyes.

*You do not mind that I contacted him?*

*No. You were upset. It’s natural you’d reach out to someone. I’m surprised it was Reyes, but that's all.*

*I calculated you would feel the least exposed by that choice*

*Thoughtful of you SAM, I’m glad the two of you are friends, at least someone in my life likes him*

*Friends.*

*Yeah SAM, friends, like you and me.*

*We’re friends. Friends.*

*SAM? What did you think we were?*

*Reyes called you my avatar earlier, your father called it a partnership.*

*This feels likes friends to me, and while I might not be so great with romance, I do know what a friend is.*

*You’re better at it than you realize Sara.*

“You look relaxed.” Vetra said, and Sara opened her eyes

“So do you.” 

Vetra grimaced, and inspected her nails, “not sure how I feel about Vidal sending us to a salon.”

“Shit. You need to relax as much as I do.” Sara laughed.

“I don’t know—“

“You don’t like someone knowing something about you?” Sara asked.

“I’m sure it’s from long experience manipulating people.” Vetra said, “he paid for it too you know.”

Of course he did.

“Wow, I had no idea you didn’t like him.” Sara said with an exaggerated eye roll as they walked outside.

“I don’t, but.”

“Wait. A but? But what?” 

“He does seem to make you happy.”

Sara stopped in the street, and raised her eyebrows. “But?”

“He hurt you.”

“He apologized.”

Vetra made a mangled noise, “I just—“

“You want to protect me. Like Sid.” Sara grinned, “Going to salon is also part of being a big sister, and I have SAM looking out for me too.”  
Vetra clicked her mandibles and studied her nails, “do you think this is something Sid would like?”

“Ask her, and find out.” Sara said with a shrug, “now as a little sister, it’s my prerogative to tease you a little.”

Sara gestured with her eyes to a turian in collective uniform holding a rifle, his eyes straying over to Vetra repeatedly.

“What? No? no. no. no” Vetra stammered.

“He’s cute, and he’s clearly interested.”

“He’s….working.” Vetra said as Sara pushed her gently in his direction, “you go over and say hi or I will for you.”

“You just want me out of your hair so you and Reyes can-“

“Can what?” Sara said, as Vetra shuffled her feet in hesitance.

“You know.” Vetra said and mashed her hands together. This time Sara couldn’t not laugh. Vetra gave her a less than amused look.

“Pretty sure that’s happening whether you’re in the apartment or not.” Sara said, enjoying Vetra’s horrified look.

“So you can either go out, have a little fun of your own, or you can die of embarrassment on the couch.”

Vetra shook her head, half scandalized, “Ryder!”

“Now go on, you need someone just as much as I do.”

Vetra still hesitated.

“I’m pretty sure he won’t spring being the charlatan on you in an empty cave, if that’s what you’re afraid of.”

“I’ve just…I haven’t really done this…”

“Stop looking at me like that, I’m not like what you humans call a virgin or whatever, I just. Usually it’s dark, and impersonal, and…”

“Isn’t that why we came here? To change our lives?” Sara asked, “I never really had more than that until now either.”

Vetra nodded, squared her shoulders and strode forward. Sara watched them awkwardly chat for a moment before heading back to Reyes’s place.

 

He greeted her with an eager kiss, but refused to deepen it, mumbling something about her needing rest and relaxation and how it would be a shame if she missed out on what he had planned. 

“More plans?” She asked.

“This one was made before SAM called.” He said, as she kissed his neck. He gripped her waist and moved her away from him.

“You and your plans.” She huffed and look of pain shot through his face for a moment, “Oh, I didn’t mean that. I’d love to see what you have planned, I’m sure it’s really great.”

“Good save.” He said, smiling once more.

“You know I’ve forgiven you for that right?”

“Just because you have doesn’t mean I have.”

“That’s stupid.”

“And working so hard you collapse…”

“I never said I wasn’t stupid. Even SAM is stupid. He didn’t realize we were friends, can you believe that? Of course he and I are friends, he’s been a great friend to me, I mean it’s weird that he’s in my head and sometimes we have communication issues, like he didn’t realize he was supposed to delegate because my dad never did. And I’m rambling. Okay. What was I saying?”

“He started calling me Reyes.” 

“Yeah, you guys are friends now. It’s nice.”

“You, you are amazing. Not many people would welcome a new voice in their head, and learn to not just work together but become friends.”

“What? No. I was trying to say we’re all stupid, and that it’s okay to be stupid, because we’re human.”

“Really? You really believe that? You’re not still agonizing over some of the mistakes you made? Like the one with oblivion?”

“Okay…back to me being amazing.”

“I fixed that for you.” He said, typing on his omni tool, “we caught her. The operation is shut down, the formula destroyed.”

He looked triumphant, and oh so confident, like he probably would have in that cave if she hadn’t been there, if he hadn’t lied to her. She watched him savor it before speaking, “Thank you. That’s---“

“You’re welcome.” He said, “it was my pleasure.”

“Now, come on, follow me.” He said, ushering into the bedroom, and past the bed. She looked at him in confusion as the bathroom door opened, revealing a tub full of water, the best smelling water on Kadara, hell maybe even Heleus.

“Enjoy.” He said, withdrawing, but she grabbed his hand, “uh uh, we’re enjoying this together.”

“Vetra—“

“Is hopefully off meeting someone of her own.” Sara said as she stripped out of her clothes quickly, setting her pistol and sword on the counter within easy reach.

“And she calls me manipulative.” He laughed before losing his composure and reaching for her.

“I thought you had plans?” she said as he trailed kisses along her jaw and neck as his hands roamed her body and pulled her flush with his.

“You’re worth changing them for.” He said, and she giggled at the cheesy line even as it melted her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always feel like Vetra whenever I get my nails done, so out of character for me, but somehow also really nice if that's possible.
> 
> I think the fact that SAM is just in Sara's head and she's so cool with it is kind of unbelieveable, so I kind of address that here. 
> 
> Also, I totally know I set up a sex scene there, sorry for you leaving you hanging. ;)


End file.
